Carapar
Carapar was a powerful but weak-minded Barraki warlord and former member of the League of Six Kingdoms. Biography League of Six Kingdoms Carapar was formerly one of the six members of the League of Six Kingdoms, ruling the southwestern section of the Matoran Universe. Once, Carapar ended a siege by making peace with the island he was attacking, then giving poisoned food to the residents. Unaware, the residents became ill and allowed Carapar to easily overcome their island. ''A Strike of Lightning The Tables Have Turned While planning to overthrow the Great Spirit, Carapar was ambushed and defeated along with the other Barraki by the army of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Carapar was brought along with the others by Botar to [[The Pit|"The Pit"]] moments before he was to be executed by Makuta Teridax. "The Pit" The Barraki were then trapped for many years until the Great Cataclysm destroyed the ''"Inner Pit" and allowed them to swim out into the open. They soon were mutated by the Pit Mutagen in the waters into water-breathing beings. Many years later, Carapar went to the Razor Whale's Teeth and met with the other Barraki to plan how to get the Kanohi Ignika. While searching for that mask, Carapar explored areas of the undersea realm that were never visited before and was attacked by a large sea creature. Returning from his search, he was told by Takadox to abduct the Ga-Matoran Kyrehx, who picked up the Mask of Life, and bring her to his cave. After learning of what she had done with the Ignika, Takadox instructed Carapar to set her free as a peace gift, and to stop Ehlek from attacking the Mahri Nui Matoran. Later he fought with Ehlek to stop his Venom Eels. When Carapar finally stopped him, both ventured down to Pridak's cave in search of evidence about the traitor among the Barraki. There they found a now water-breathing Brutaka, who ordered the two Barraki to take him to the Ignika. Carapar started to protest, though Ehlek told Brutaka that they could take him to the mask. The Barraki left the cave, and eventually encountered Pridak. Brutaka was taken away, and the warlords continued their search. Later, the Barraki found Dekar, who was in possession of the Ignika. Pridak attempted to wrest the Mask of Life away, causing the mask to send a huge wave of light throughout "The Pit". When the light ceased, Carapar was half-buried in sand. The Barraki later discovered the Toa Mahri. The Toa were each given a cave to dwell in, but they escaped. As Kongu was escaping, Carapar, along with Kalmah, fired Sea Squid at him. A Hahnah crab killed the squid, and Carapar and Kalmah fled from a huge Rahi summoned by Kongu. Carapar and Kalmah went back to the Octo Cave where the other Barraki had regrouped. The two left and went out to spy on Jaller and Kongu. Carapar and Kalmah fired more sea squid, though it proved futile. The two Barraki explained that they deserved the right to rule, and bargained with the Toa for the mask. Carapar, along with the other Barraki, was summoned to the Razor Whale's Teeth by Mantax, who revealed that there was a traitor amongst them. He ordered the traitor to reveal himself in return for the mask, but was interrupted by an avalanche caused by Hydraxon's fight with Maxilos. Takadox then revealed himself to be the traitor. However, instead of killing him, the Barraki forced him to help retrieve the Ignika, which they had lost again. However, Maxilos arrived and revealed his true identity as Teridax. Carapar gathered his army and ordered it to attack Teridax. The combined armies of the Barraki attacked, and damaged the Maxilos body severely. After a struggle to obtain the mask, Carapar and the other Barraki fought the Toa Mahri. The Toa Mahri were then teleported to Metru Nui by Matoro using the Ignika, ending the fight. ''Federation of Fear Carapar was soon recruited by the Order of Mata Nui as part of a strike force to venture to a chain of Southern Islands and search for Miserix, the former hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Alongside Carapar were Takadox, Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah, and Brutaka as the team's leader, and they were later joined by Lariska. Those who had been mutated by the Pit Mutagen were given special breathing equipment to survive on land. When the team traveled to Stelt to acquire a ship, Carapar held Roodaka to make it look like they had captured her and that she was not a part of their group. He objected to the plan, however, for he believed that they could have just attacked and stolen a ship, to which Brutaka pointed out that they would then have attracted the notice of Stelt's inhabitants, who were after Roodaka, as well as the Dark Hunters and Makuta on the island. After the team docked on the Isle of Tren Krom to retrieve a cache of hidden weapons, Brutaka gave Carapar a broadsword. Shortly thereafter, a giant stone wall rose around the team, surrounding them and preventing them from leaving. From the inside of a cave, a spiked tentacle reached out and dragged Brutaka into the den. The rest of the team followed, meeting Tren Krom. While the others spoke with the ancient entity, Carapar attempted to ambush and slay him. When Carapar raised his sword to strike, Tren Krom grew a third eye and fired a disintegration beam from it, shattering Carapar into pieces. Abilities & Traits ''.]] Carapar once had a much sharper mind than he had in the years before his death, but centuries of being hypnotized by Takadox eroded his mental skills. Carapar was still willing to stay Takadox's ally, as he figured if something terrible happened, Takadox would find a way to survive. Carapar's thick armor was nearly indestructible, though it was susceptible to electrical attacks. He also possessed great strength, and was reputed to be a ferocious warrior prior to his imprisonment. Tools Carapar wielded two giant claws, though he would remove one to use a Squid Launcher. His weapons were taken from him when he was re-captured by the Order of Mata Nui. He was later given a broadsword, which was destroyed along with his body. Army Carapar commanded a group of Keras crabs and Pit War Tortoises in his army. He chose the fiercest one of his Pit War Tortoises as his personal steed for battles. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *This character's pre-Pit appearance was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances .]] *Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Creeps from the Deep'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Sea Survival'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hahli'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Kongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Nuparu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Barraki Category:Barraki Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Koji Category:Auserv